Promise
by A.N-Mellow
Summary: Shuffle game! random stuffs... Read to find out! Completed as at 8/5/2013


Disclaimers: I do not own kaichou wa maid-sama!

A/N: I saw this shuffle from other fandom so I was bored and decided to try it out myself, basically you start writing the minute the song started playing and end when the song has finished. Below are a few samples of one-shots from the songs I loved. If you guys loved it leave me a review and I might consider doing it for other pairing...^^

**Any similarities to any actual events/places and people or fic are purely coincidental. **

**Promise**

**Uxmishi- Yume no Hana**

Just like a flower, she needs someone's love and comfort; to be there for her when needed like a knight in red armor. The vow he made which changes their destinies. No matter how far apart they are, true love never dies. He knows that one day they are going to meet each other. Till that day's arrival; he could only pray in silence that the flowers will be there to keep her company in absence of his presence.

**Payphone- Maroon 5**

The urge of seeing her once again is killing him slowly; each day Usui's living in pain; unlike other couples the two of them does not have a happy ending at first; his only living relative is trying to break them apart. He always wonders if his brother, Gerard walker is trying to wage a war. On the contrary, their love story happens to be modern day version of fairy tale.

**The one that got away- Katy Perry**

"Perverted alien stalker' as the name says it all. Misaki Ayuzawa the president of Seika High school has finally met her rival in all way, from sport to academically; you name it and they'll prove one another wrong. Usui do loves his job of stalking her; clearly he's not showing any interest in girls other than his misa-chan. *moe* *moe*

Well, who doesn't want a stalker as hot as Usui Takumi? If looks could kill the only surviving would be his fan club.

**All for you- Eunji**

Misaki was worried about the taste of her very own creative, what if it's too bland or too sweet for him. The recipe looked perfectly fine and she did what she was told which resulted in her end product. Just as she was about to start another round of baking session, Misaki realized that someone has scribbled on the piece of paper she sticks onto the fridge for reference.

**Revised edition for chocolate coated vanilla sponge cake with strawberry toppings:**

**30g of confidence **

**10g of Love**

**11g of determination**

**20g of creativity**

**15g of Takumi's baking powder. *winks* *winks***

**1g of faith**

* * *

**I'm a loner- CN BLUE**

He could just pictured Misaki being the one in trouble; with just a snap of his finger Usui would appeared from nowhere and saves the damsel in distress with that brand new outfit of his which consists of a black jacket with white stripes , a matching pair of black pant suit and hat not forgetting his guns.

"'**Bang!**' '**Bang!**' your prince has arrives. [1]" would serves as his signature quote.

**Wedding Dress- Tommy C & J Reyez**

Tora stood by the side of entrance as he witnessed his love being someone else's wife, this guy is none other than Usui Takumi.

"_If only… If only, Misaki had met me before Takumi."_

Whether he dislike or like the scene; it's not going to change the fact that the two are getting married this instance. A smile could be seen on Igarashi's face as he knew deep inside him that no matter how hard he tries to make Misaki his. It will never happen.

"_May the best man win; you my friend, Takumi… had already won." _

**What doesn't kill you/ Stronger- Kelly Clarkson**

This is it, for the sake of love… Misaki has decided to pay England a visit to find Takumi back by hook or by crook. As an ambitious girl like her, nothing gonna break them apart, even though their distance are getting further and further as each day passes, it's just makes their love stronger.

* * *

あなたがこれを読むことができれば、あなたは素晴らしいです。

[1] It's kind of obvious who said it right? if you've watched fairy tail^^ *moe* *moe* I loved him so much...Aww~ I'm so jealous of Lucy right now.

Twinkle Earthling (.^.^.)

8/5/13


End file.
